


Emerald

by Viking_woman



Series: Iwyn Lavellan & Solas: Fake Marriage AU [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Deal With It, F/M, Fake Dating, Fake Marriage, Obliviousness, cuteness, this au is made for tropes, unapologetic tropy comparison of eyes to precious stones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viking_woman/pseuds/Viking_woman
Summary: Solas and Iwyn Lavellan has a fake marriage coming, so they need some rings.Takes place during Fake.





	Emerald

There is, of course, the matter of the rings. They are expected at a wedding. She doesn’t want to bother Solas, but the rings have to fit. He doesn’t know his ring size – she asked. 

So now they are here, in a mall jewelry store. Solas is sizing his finger for a plain gold band – the cheaper the better, but she still felt bad for asking for the 8 carat ones. The salesman had tried in vain to explain that 14k was the most usual for wedding bands. 

Iwyn tries to look at the ring display while they are occupied. She has no idea what she wants or what she should ask for. It’s not as if she has spent any time thinking about what she would like as a wedding ring. She glances at Solas, who nods and shakes hand with the salesman. It isn’t a real wedding ring, or a real wedding. 

“So, what type of ring were you thinking? I see you have no engagement ring, so maybe something classic with a prong setting? A lovely sapphire in a pave setting?”

The dwarf is pulling out trays, looking expectantly at her, then Solas, then back at her. 

“I – we were looking for something simpler. More every day.” She wants something that doesn’t look like a wedding band, but looks enough like one to satisfy her family. 

“Of course.” The sales man – Bodhan – says. “A wedding ring is something you wear every day, for the rest of your life.” He nods sagely, as if sharing some great secret. 

She looks at the display below the glass case, hoping something will catch her eye. It’s ridiculous. She doesn’t need a princess ring or something that looks like she inherited it from a Ferelden grandmother. She doesn’t need a ring at all, but it’s not like she has a choice.

“What about these?” Solas asks, from two cases away. She should be grateful he puts up with this at all. She moves over. 

“Let me take these out,” Bodhan says. He does, one box and then another. “These are very nice, very good for non-traditional choices. We can of course increase the size of the gems, anything you’d like.”

She tries on a few, a diamond floating between a band of titanium and gold – too masculine, a simple gold ring with a diamond and two sapphires surrounded by gold, classic and pretty. She likes that, but it’s expensive. 

“What about this,” Solas asks. He picks up the ring, a soft curve of gold encasing a medium sized emerald. He slides it over her finger, his hand warm against hers. The ring looks beautiful, and his fingers are long and elegant.

“I like it,” she says, and she does. It does look like a wedding ring, but it is also fashionable, something she would wear to compliment an outfit. 

“The emerald suits your eyes,” Solas says, and he hasn’t let go of her hand. 

He noticed her eyes?

“You’ve… thank you,” she stammers, and she pulls herself out of his gaze. It’s just a ring, it’s just a favor. 

Bodhan beams. “This might be a little large, we can fit that. Would a pickup next Thursday work for you?”

She nods and then Bodhan is busy at the register, explaining the prices and the guarantee and the sizing fee. She nods again, and pays. The merchant rises an eyebrow at Solas, who looks away and stuff his hands in his pockets. Of course he can’t pay, it is not like it’s his wedding. She almost rolls her eyes. 

“Thank you,” she says when she they’ve left the store. 

“It’s nothing,” Solas replies. “Do you want to get coffee?”


End file.
